The Super Chan Clan
by RainbowAurora17
Summary: After foiling a robbery at a museum, the Chan Clan accidentally break a small meteorite in half, which has amazing results.
1. Museum Robbery

**Chapter 1: Museum Robbery**

It was a late Friday night during the summer. Outside a museum, called the Galaxy Astronomical Museum, all was quiet. But not for long.

All of a sudden, a man ran out of the museum's front door carrying a black rock as big as his head. He dived into a blue Convertible and drove off.

Right after him drove Henry and Stanley, the two eldest children of the great detective, Charlie Chan, in their Chan Van. "This is Henry of Unit 1 calling Unit 2," the eldest Chan child and son said as he spoke into his Chan Com. "He's coming your way, Anne."

Further down the street near a fork in the road, Charlie Chan's four middle children, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom, were waiting within the bushes.

"Roger, Henry," the fifth child, Anne, responded using her Chan Com. "We see him."

The four teens watched as the headlights from the man's Convertible approached their direction.

"Okay, gang," Anne commanded her group. "Now!"

With that, the four leapt out of the bushes, each carrying a bucket. Within the buckets were sharp nails and screws of which they threw into the street. When the man's car drove over them, they instantly flattened all four of his tires.

The children cut off the left side of the street, but the man was not willing to give up so easily. He grabbed the rock, leaped out of his car, and ran down the right side of the street.

At that moment, Henry and Stanley drove up to their siblings. Henry stuck his head out of the driver's window and asked, "How'd it go?"

"He fell for it," the eldest Chan daughter, Suzie, giggled.

"Yeah," Anne nodded, then spoke into her Chan Com. "This is Unit 2 calling Unit 3, Flip. He's heading your way."

Further down the mentioned street, the four youngest of the Chan children, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter, were hidden inside of an alley. With his Chan Com, the eldest of the four, Flip, responded to Anne's message, "Roger, Anne."

"Do you think Chu-Chu will remember what to do?" the slightly chubby Nancy asked.

The four children soon heard a dog growling and a man screaming.

"That would be a 'yes'," Flip snickered, answering his younger sister's question.

Soon, the man ran down the alley with the Chans' family dog, Chu-Chu, chasing after him wearing his yellow dragon mask, frightening the man.

When the man got close enough, Flip shouted, "Okay, troops…Now!"

In an instant, Flip and Nancy leapt from one balcony, each holding onto a rope, while Mimi and Scooter leapt from another balcony, also holding onto a rope.

The rope was tied to a large sheet on the ground. When the man stepped on the sheet, it was pulled up by the ropes when the kids jumped down, carrying the man up, capturing him.

Once the four children landed safely on the ground, while still holding onto their ropes, the youngest sister, Mimi, cheered, "We caught him!"

"Nice going, team," Flip congratulated his group. "That wraps up this caper!"

Later, outside of the museum, the man was arrested and placed inside of a police car.

"I still don't get it, Pop," Charlie Chan's second eldest child wondered. "How'd you know the thief was the museum's security guard?"

"Simple, Stanley," the wise father answered. "The thief knew far too much about the museum's security and how to get past them. Only two people had full knowledge of the security, the eldest security guard and the museum curator, and the curator was outside with us when the robbery took place." The keen-eyed detective then pointed to the museum's front door and chuckled, "Also, the security guard left his keys in the keyhole and forgot to take it with him when he snuck back in to steal the rock."

"Oh, yeah!" Stanley said as he face palmed. "How could I be so stupid?"

His elder brother was more than willing to reply, but chose to keep quiet. "Too easy," Henry muttered to himself.

The youngest of the Chan children, Scooter, picked up the stolen rock and looked at it curiously. "I wonder why he went through all that trouble just to steal some stupid old rock," the little six-year-old boy pondered.

"That's no mere rock, Scooter," the intelligent Tom corrected his little brother. "That's a solid piece of debris which came from a greater object that originated in the expanse that exists beyond this planet."

Unfortunately, Scooter didn't understand a word his brainy older brother said. "Huh?"

The inventing genius, Alan, translated for him, "It's a meteorite."

"That is correct," their father explained to his children, "and this particular meteorite landed on Earth over a year ago. It is quite valuable."

"Indeed it is," the museum curator agreed as he approached the Chan family. "And wish to thank you all, Mr. Chan, for recovering it."

"Not a problem, sir," Charlie replied. "Now we should return this meteor rock to its proper place in the museum."

Scooter gladly volunteered to do so. "Oh, I'll do it, Pop! Leave it to me."

The young boy dashed right back into the museum.

"Scooter!" called Mimi. "Wait! Not so fast!" The youngest Chan daughter ran right after her little brother, followed by a barking Chu-Chu.

"We better go with them, Nance," Flip sighed, "just to be on the safe side."

Flip and Nancy walked after their two younger siblings.

"We better go with them, too," Henry suggested to his younger siblings. "Besides, if they don't break something, Chu-Chu will."

The remaining six Chan children followed their four youngest siblings and their dog back into the museum.

When the Chan Clan were all back inside the museum, the curator noticed a concerned look on the world famous detective's face. "Is something wrong, Mr. Chan?" he asked.

"Could be," the sleuth replied. "When I examined the display case the meteorite was in, it had two sets of fingerprints on it. One set were the security guard's, but I don't know who the other belongs to despite checking the fingerprints of all who work here. Most peculiar."


	2. The Unusual Smoke

**Chapter 2: The Unusual Smoke**

Scooter swiftly arrived into the room where the meteorite once stood. He carefully placed the important material on its stand. As he was about to put the display case over it, a familiar bossy voice was heard.

"Scooter Chan!" Mimi arrived seconds afterwards. "Don't go running around inside of a museum. If you're not careful, you could break something."

"Aw," Scooter groaned, "when are you gonna stop telling me what to do?"

"Knock it off, you two," Flip demanded as he entered the room. "Let's just put this case back over the space rock so we can get out of here."

"I second that," Alan agreed as he entered with the rest of the Chan siblings.

"Yeah," the ever-hungry Nancy said, "we haven't even had dinner yet. Let's go home."

While the kids were talking, their dog, Chu-Chu, was curiously sniffing around the museum. All of a sudden, a younger security guard walked by with a Doberman watchdog on a leash. When Chu-Chu accidentally sniffed too close to the Doberman, it growled ferociously and leaped at him. Fortunately, the young guard was able to hold him back with the leash, but the startled Chu-Chu panicked and ran into the room with the Chan Clan. Not watching where he was going, he crashed into the stand holding the meteorite, knocking the rock onto the floor.

"Chu-Chu!" Mimi scolded. "You naughty dog! Look what you've done!"

"Calm done, Mimi," Suzie assured her youngest sister. "It was an accident. Besides, look. No harm was done."

Unfortunately, Suzie had spoken too soon. When Chu-Chu sniffed the meteorite to see if it was all right, the rock immediately broke in half.

"Wham bam, we're in a jam," Stanley worried. "You don't think that'll come out of our allowance, do you?"

Before anyone could answer, something strange happened. Unusual blue smoke started coming out of the meteor rock and filling up the room.

"Wow!" an amazed Scooter gasped as he put down the display case. "Look at all the smoke! Is the rock on fire?"

"Oh, Scooter, don't be silly," Mimi scoffed.

Stanley, appalled by the smell coming from the smoke, waved the air. "Boy," he joked, "the last time I smelled something this funky was when Suzie used that new shampoo to do her hair last week. Heh-heh-heh!"

"Not funny," Suzie grumbled.

"Never mind," Anne chastised. "Let's just get out of here before we get into any more trouble." Anne started to walk off, but stopped as she began to feel very dizzy. "Whoa! The second the room stops spinning," she added.

Anne immediately passed out from the smoke, but thankfully, Alan caught her before she collapsed to the floor.

"Anne!" Alan, too, began to feel the effects of the smoke. "Boy, whatever Annie's got is catching."

Alan then fell unconscious and collapsed, followed by Suzie, Tom, Stanley, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter.

"Oh, no!" a weakened Henry fretted. " What's…happening?" Tried as he might, Henry was unable to stay on his feet, and he, too, fell to the floor after losing consciousness.

Chu-Chu whimpered in despair as he looked upon his weakened owners. Alas, it didn't take long until he, too, was affected by the strange smoke and fell to the floor unconscious.


	3. The Chan Clan's Recovery

**Chapter 3: The Chan Clan's Recovery**

Several hours later, Henry had awakened inside of a hospital room. "Where am I?" he wondered.

To his left, he found Stanley asleep in his own hospital bed. To his right, he found his father sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. "Pop?"

Charlie put down his magazine. "Ah, Henry," he smiled. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been riding around inside of a twister," Henry groaned as he rubbed his head. "Where's the rest of the Clan?"

Charlie explained that the other Chan children were in separate rooms, also still sleeping. Suzie and Anne were in one room, Alan and Tom were in another, Flip and Scooter were in a different room, and another room had Nancy and Mimi in it. Chu-Chu, however, was recovering at the vet.

Just then, a doctor walked in to meet the Chans. "Greetings, Mr. Chan," the doctor introduced. "I am Dr. Bob Surut. Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Charlie said as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Uh, excuse me," Henry asked, "but what happened to us?"

"From what I gathered," Dr. Surut explained as he looked at his paperwork, "you kids inhaled smoke that came from an astronomical mineral, or meteorite. The smoke contained some unfamiliar chemicals that caused you to go into a comatose state, but only temporarily, thank goodness."

"Will they be alright, Doctor?" asked a concerned Charlie Chan.

"Oh, but of course," the doctor reassured. "We've examined them all thoroughly as they slept. They all seem to be in perfect health. However, I recommend letting them rest a while longer before releasing them, just to be certain."

The doctor's cell phone rang. "Oh, pardon me, Mr. Chan."

The left-handed doctor reached into his pocket and answered his phone, "Hello? Oh, thank you for that, but I can't discuss this now. I'm in the middle of something most important. Goodbye."

Dr. Surut hung up his phone. "By the way, Mr. Chan," he questioned, "why did you not lose consciousness as well? I heard you entered the museum to retrieve your children with several policemen and museum workers."

"Oh, we did not inhale anything, Doctor," the clever detective answered. "When we saw the strange smoke come out of the museum and realized my children were still inside, we covered our faces with masks before we entered to be safe."

"What a relief," Surut happily sighed as he walked towards the door. "Well, I am going to check on the rest of your children, Mr. Chan. Care to join me?"

"Indeed, sir," said Charlie. "You get your rest, Henry. Call if you need anything."

"Sure, Pop," Henry nodded as he watched his father leave with the doctor.

Several more hours later, the ten children were fully recovered and leaving the hospital with their father.

"My, that was certainly a preternatural phenomenon at an immense degree," Tom scientifically stated.

"In other words?" Suzie asked Alan for a translation.

"That was weird," the inventing brother replied.

Young Mimi dreaded, "Oh, we're fine, but what about Chu-Chu? I hope he's okay."

"I called the vet, Mimi," Charlie calmed his daughter. "They said he's also fine. We're going to pick him up this very instant. Now come along."

The Chan family headed towards the Chan Van to go get their beloved pet.

Elsewhere, on another side of town, the thieving museum security guard was sitting in his jail cell. Suddenly, a policeman came to him and unlocked his door.

"Okay, Mr. Gemi, you're free to go," the officer informed. "Your employer bailed you out. He's outside waiting for ya."

The confused former guard exited his cell and walked out of the police station. "My employer?" he puzzled. "Why would the curator bail me out?"

Gemi looked ahead of him and saw a mysterious figure waiting for him inside of a black limousine. The sight of this filled his body with fear. "Oh," Gemi quavered, "_that_ employer?"

Gemi reluctantly entered the vehicle and it drove off.

"Now, boss," the cowering thief shuddered, "I can explain. I had the rock. It wasn't my fault!"

"Silence!" the mysterious man commanded. "You were given a simple task- steal that meteorite. And you failed miserably! I should have left you to rot in jail, but fortunately for you, all is not lost. I have a new plan."


	4. An Amazing Discovery

**Chapter 4: An Amazing Discovery**

The next morning, Henry and Stanley headed out to do an errand.

"Be back soon, Pop," said Henry. "We're just heading over to the service station to get some gas for the Chan Van."

Charlie Chan waved to his son. "Very well, Henry. Don't be too long."

"Oh, Henry," Suzie requested, "could you stop at the supermarket on your way and get some more spaghetti? I'm making a pasta salad tonight."

"Sure thing, Suzie," her eldest brother replied.

"Could you also purchase me a new bookmark?" Tom asked. "My current one is damaged and I wish to have a proper one while I read my new book."

"No problem, Tom," Stanley chuckled. "I'll make sure he remembers. I got the memory of an elephant."

"And the brain of a flea," Henry gibed. "Now let's go."

Once his two eldest siblings had left, Tom sat on the couch and started reading his book. "That's an interesting book, Tom," his father commented.

"Oh, yes," the bright Chan child concurred. "It's a book on meteoroids and asteroids."

"Did you get it from the museum the other day?" asked Charlie.

"No, Pop," Tom shook his head. "Dr. Surut gave it to me last night before we departed the clinic. He had numerous science books and approved of me having this single one."

"That was very generous of him," Charlie smiled. He walked away as his intelligent son continued reading.

Meanwhile, Henry and Stanley had just left the gas station with a container full of gasoline.

"Aw, come on, Henry," Stanley laughed. "You gotta admit that was pretty funny!"

"No, it wasn't," his older brother complained. "If you had gotten gas last week like you were supposed to instead of painting the gauge full as a dum-dum joke, we wouldn't be out here getting it now. We were lucky there was enough gas to get us home last night. Now let's get to the supermarket already."

The brothers walked several blocks down the street. As they passed a building, they saw a man with a white hood over his head, a black mask covering the bottom half of his face, and a black jacket with a golden spider-skull logo on it.

"Boy, that's a creepy-looking character," Stanley exclaimed.

"Shh!" Henry whispered. "Keep it down! He might hear you."

"Isn't it a little warm to be wearing a hoodie?" Stanley wondered as the boys passed the spooky figure.

Henry guessed, "Maybe that's his thing."

When the Chan boys approached another building that had a gargoyle statue high above it, the masked man pulled out a remote from his pants pocket. Once the Chan brothers were directly below the statue, he pressed a button on the remote, and a loud explosion was heard.

"Holy Moly!" squeaked Stanley. "What was that?!"

"How should I know?!" a startled Henry shrugged.

"Henry, look!" Stanley pointed. The brothers looked high up and saw the large gargoyle statue hurtling towards them.

Stanley crouched down and covered his eyes, trembling in fear. Seconds later, however, nothing happened.

"Hey," Stanley opened his eyes. "Why aren't we crushed to death yet?"

Stanley looked up and saw Henry…holding up the gargoyle statue, preventing it from landing on the two.

"Wow! Henry, how'd you do that?" Stanley excitedly asked as he stood back up.

"I have no idea," a stunned Henry answered. "I just closed my eyes, held up my hands, and this happened."

"Speaking of hands," Stanley pointed out. "Look at yours!"

Henry looked at his hands and was shocked to notice that they were glowing orange.

"Maybe that's what made you so super strong!" Stanley figured.

"For once, you may be right," affirmed Henry as he carefully put down the gargoyle. "I heard that statue weighs over 300 pounds, but to me, it felt as light as Chu-Chu."

Stanley clapped his hands. "Way to go, Henry!" As he applauded, another remarkable thing happened: Stanley's hands glowed green!

"What the…?" Henry gasped upon noticing.

"Hey," Stanley assumed, "maybe now I'm super strong, too!"

Stanley attempted to lift the gargoyle statue, but was unsuccessful. "Or not," he panted.

Stanley stared at the gargoyle statue for a while before he snickered, "Boy, look at that face. Imagine looking like that for a living!"

Instantly, Stanley's body glowed and he turned into a gargoyle!

"Stanley!" Henry exclaimed. "You're a gargoyle!"

"Gee, Henry," Stanley grunted, "I'd prefer it if you just kept calling me 'dum-dum'."

"No, you…Ugh!" Henry grumbled then pointed to Stanley's reflection in a nearby window. "Look!"

Stanley looked at his reflection and, to his great confusion, discovered his brother was right. He had become a gargoyle.

"Whoa!" he sputtered. "How did…? When did…? I can turn into gargoyles?!"

"Sure looks that way," Henry guessed.

"Aw," Stanley criticized, "why couldn't I turn into something better? Even being a grouch like you would be more fun."

Suddenly, Stanley's hands glowed green again, his body once again glowed afterwards, and he turned into… Henry!

"Wowee-zowee!" Stanley laughed. "This is my best disguise ever, huh? Heh-heh-heh!"

"Knock it off with the stupid jokes!" Henry ordered. "Hurry up and turn back to normal before somebody sees us!"

"I'm not sure I know how," Stanley fretted. "Maybe if I think about turning back to normal…"

Stanley focused as hard as he could. Finally, his hands glowed again along with his body, and he returned to his normal self.

"Cool!" he crowed. "I'm a shape-shifter!"

"I don't know what's going on, but we better get back home and find out!" Henry suggested.

The two brothers made an immediate dash for home. Stanley quickly ran back to the gargoyle, grabbed the container full of gasoline, which Henry dropped when he caught the statue, and resumed running.

Once the boys were out of sight, the hooded man walked over to a stop sign nearby and grabbed a mini camera that was attached to the very top of it.

"Perfect," he silently grinned.


	5. Another Super Discovery

**Chapter 5: Another Super Discovery**

On a different side of town, the four middle siblings were exiting a hardware store.

"Well," Anne sighed, "sorry, Alan, but that was the last shop in town, and we still didn't find that part you needed to fix the central AC."

"Yeah," Alan also sighed. "Guess I'll have to order it online after all. And they wonder why stores are going out of business."

"Looks like the house will have to settle for fan power a little longer," Suzie stated.

As the children had their discussion, another mysterious man with a spider-skull jacket was watching them directly from across the street. This person wore a black hood over his head and a white mask covering his face.

He began to look around as if searching for something. He eventually spotted an old woman carrying a purse heading his way.

"Shall we retire to our natural premises forthwith?" Tom asked his older siblings.

"If you mean let's go home, then yes," Suzie replied.

"Help! Help!" an elderly voice cried.

The four teens looked across the street and witnessed the masked man trying to steal the old woman's purse from her. He ultimately succeeded and ran further down the street.

"Stop him, somebody!" the senior female desperately bawled.

"Nothing like a little excitement to spark up a dull day," beamed Anne. "Let's get him!"

Right away, the four Chan kids ran across the street and chased after the purse snatcher. Alas, he was already too far ahead of them.

"Suzie, you and Alan head him off down Chestnut Street," Anne instructed. "Tom and I will tail him from here."

As told, Suzie and Alan ran down the said street on their left side while Anne and Tom continued their pursuit.

Chestnut Street provided a shortcut the elder two siblings needed to get far ahead of the masked thief. Alan attempted to ambush him from a tree, but the crook was too fast. When Alan leaped for him, he missed and landed in a bush. Suzie, knowing the man was going to turn around the corner, waited behind a utility pole, ready to ambush him.

Anne and Tom soon caught up with Alan as he climbed out of the bushes.

"You alright?" the tomboy asked her older brother.

"Fine," Alan reassured her.

Anne quickly noticed the absence of their older sister. "Where's Suzie?"

The three siblings suddenly heard the sound of two people colliding. They ran around the corner and found the masked bandit picking himself up off the ground and continuing his escape.

"He's getting away!" Anne exclaimed.

Alan looked around, deeply baffled. "But where's Suzie?"

"I don't know," Tom shrugged.

"What do you mean?" a familiar voice said. "I'm right here."

It was Suzie's voice, but she was nowhere in sight. Her younger sister and brothers continued looking left and right, but saw no sign of her.

"Suzie?" a puzzled Anne continued looking.

"Suzie?" Alan called, "Where are you?"

"Will you guys stop being funny?" Suzie demanded. "I'm right here!"

Despite what their sister claimed, Anne and the boys still saw nothing. Just then, a pair of glowing blue hands appeared, startling them. Seconds later, Suzie appeared before her siblings and her hands, which were the ones glowing, seized to glow.

"How'd you do that?" inquired Anne.

"Do what?" Suzie asked.

"One moment you weren't here," her younger sister sputtered, "the next second, you appeared like some sort of ghost."

"She seems to have the capability to conceal her presence from visual sense," Tom hypothesized.

"In other words," Alan translated, "she became invisible."

Suzie could not believe what she had heard. "I what?!"

"Uh, hate to go off the subject," Anne reminded, "but we lost the purse snatcher."

Her siblings noticed she was right. There was no sign of the thief.

"Most troublesome," Tom pondered. "If only there was some way of locating him." Soon enough, Tom's hands began to glow brown, a sight that did not go unnoticed by the other young Chans.

"Uh, what's going on?" Anne shuddered.

"You got me," said Alan.

As Tom's hands continued to glow, he started to hear an unfamiliar voice from a great distance. "Heh! That wasn't so hard. These kids didn't seem so special."

Tom looked in the direction where the voice came from. In another block straight ahead, within an abandoned apartment building, the masked man stood inside a room on the fourth floor.

"There!" Tom pointed to the apartment. "He's within that abandoned building containing residential suites." Right after delivering this information, Tom's hands stopped glowing.

"There?" queried Suzie. "How do you know?"

"It's complicated," Tom clarified. "I'm not certain how, but for a brief moment, I could see and hear him from that direction."

"Well," considered Anne, "let's see if you're right."

The middle children raced towards the abandoned building. Once inside the apartment, they ran straight to the fourth floor and entered the room Tom saw the masked man in. Unfortunately, no one was inside.

"I don't see him," said Suzie. "Looks like we came to the wrong place."

"Nope," her tomboyish sister disagreed. "He was here alright. Look."

Anne pointed outside the apartment window and hanging from a tree branch was the elderly woman's purse.

_Slam_! A noise came from behind. The door had shut. On the other side of it, the masked thief was blocking the door with a chair, trapping the kids inside the apartment room. He dashed off afterwards.

Alan tried to open the door, but to no avail. "We're locked in!" he exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Suzie dreaded.

"Perhaps," Tom suggested, "we could climb out on that tree branch."

"I don't think it looks strong enough to hold us," Anne hesitated. "But I can't think of anything else, so let's try it. I'll go first."

The athletic Chan daughter went over to the window, climbed out of it, and jumped onto the branch. "Might as well get the purse while I'm here," she thought to herself.

Anne climbed over to the thinner side of the branch and grabbed the small bag. Regrettably, the moment she did, the branch started to crack.

"Anne, get back here!" shrieked Suzie.

"The branch is breaking!" Alan exclaimed. "Hurry up!"

"I can't!" Anne trembled. "I'm too far from the window!"

Within a few seconds, the branch broke and Anne had fallen.

"Anne!" her siblings screamed in horror.

"I can't look!" Suzie covered her eyes.

Alan and Tom then saw something astonishing.

"Uh, Suzie," Alan tapped his older sister's shoulder. "You might wanna see this."

"See what?" Suzie cried. "A splattered sister?"

"No," Alan corrected. "A _flying_ sister."

"Huh?" Suzie uncovered her eyes. As she and her brothers looked down, they witnessed Anne, with glowing red hands, coming back up with glowing red hawk-like wings on her back and a large gust of wind was coming from her hands.

Anne flew back in through the window. However, being unable to control the wind, she unintentionally created a small whirlwind and crashed into the wall. Her hands stopped glowing as she fell to the floor.

"And you became part bird when?" Alan teasingly asked.

"Uh, when I fell out of that tree, I believe," Anne retorted as Tom helped her up.

"Okay," Alan recalled, "to recap here: First, Suzie becomes invisible, then Tom starts to see and hear things far away, and now Annie can fly. Something weird really is going on around here."

All of a sudden, Alan's hands, too, began to glow red and a red ball made of energy appeared.

"And it keeps getting weirder," Anne observed.

"Boy," Suzie bubbled, "I can't wait to tell the rest of the kids about this."

"First things first," Tom reminded, "we need to find a way to escape from here."

"Yeah," Alan considered. "If we only had a saw or something."

At that very instant, Alan's red energy ball turned into a large red chainsaw.

"Wow! Cool!" the inventive Chan son chortled. "It's like with the Green Lantern…except it's red!"

"Aren't the Red Lanterns the bad guys?" Anne jokingly questioned her brother.

"Don't ruin the moment," Alan grumbled. "Now let's see if it works."

Alan activated his large chainsaw and used it to make a hole in the door, allowing him, his brother, and his sisters to escape. Afterwards, his hands stopped glowing and the energy chainsaw disappeared.

"We better hurry home and tell Pop and the others about this," Anne implied before looking at the purse still in her hand. "After we return this purse to the old lady, of course."

Suzie, Alan, and Tom nodded in agreement and they all left the room.

Once the four teenagers were out of the apartment building, the hooded man appeared from a different room, entered the room he had trapped them in, and stood on a stepping stool close by, using it to reach up and grab a mini camera that was attached to the ceiling.

"Foolish kids," the man snickered sinisterly.


	6. Chaos at the Zoo

**Chapter 6: Chaos at the Zoo**

In yet another part of the city, Chan's four youngest children were visiting their local zoo with Chu-Chu.

The ever-curious canine started sniffing around a sleeping tiger's cage. When he unwittingly sniffed the tiger's tail, which was hanging out, this woke up the large wild cat. Aggravated, it angrily growled at the small Pekingese.

Chu-Chu yelped in fear and ran behind Mimi.

"Chu-Chu," she scolded, "don't bother the big kitty. Now stay close."

The tiger gazed upon Chu-Chu. After having just woken up, it was feeling very famished. It started to visualize the Chans' small dog as its next meal.

Chu-Chu, knowing what the striped feline was thinking, trembled in fear. Scooter, however, naively thought differently.

"Boy, that tiger looks hungry," the young Chan noted as he walked closer, holding out a bag of potato chips. "Here you go, tiger. Have some."

"Scooter Chan!" Mimi ordered. "Don't go feeding the animals. And stick close to us. You're too young to be wondering off."

"You better quit telling me what to do!" huffed her little brother.

"Uh, Scooter," the reasonable Nancy interrupted the squabbling. "Not to sound like Mimi or anything, but…"

Nancy pointed to a sign right next to the tiger's cage that read "Do not feed the animals."

Feeling embarrassed after noticing this, Scooter walked away from the tiger. As the four youngest set off to do more exploring, the tiger continued to watch Chu-Chu, picturing him, as well as his four owners, as its next supper.

Observing all of this was the same masked man the four middle children were pursuing. The moment the four preteens walked far enough away, he approached the tiger's cage with a crowbar.

As they continued walking, Flip looked at a brochure of the zoo he had. "Now what should we look at next?" he wondered. "Let's see, we've already scoped out the reptile section. We saw the elephants, giraffes. What else? The lions, tigers, and bears…"

"Oh, my!" Nancy yelped after turning around.

Flip, thinking his sister was making a pun reference to a certain movie, chastised, "Not funny, Nance. I never did like _The Wizard of Oz_."

"No!" Nancy pointed. "Look!"

Flip, Mimi, Scooter, and Chu-Chu turned around as Nancy pointed to the mysterious, hooded man who was trying to pry open the tiger's cage with his crowbar.

"Hey, you!" Flip shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

The eager young Chan charged towards the man. "Oh, I'm gonna slap the cuffs on ya when I catch up to you!" he snarled.

Unfortunately, by the time Flip had caught up to the tiger's cage, the crook had successfully pried open the cage and ran off.

The vicious tiger leaped out of its cage and faced Flip.

"Yikes!" Flip screamed. The young Chan quickly turned around and ran for his life with the tiger chasing after him.

With Flip heading in their direction with the tiger, Chu-Chu, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter ran as well.

Upon noticing the wild tiger loose, all of the other zoo visitors fled the zoo in panic.

The tiger chased the four Chan children into the zoo's aquarium until it trapped them in a corner.

Chu-Chu ran behind a large fish tank to put on his yellow dragon mask. He ran back out and attempted to frighten the tiger with it. The large feline did not fall for the ruse and roared forcefully at the small pooch, scaring him out of his mask and into the corner with his owners.

Done with all the chasing, the hungry tiger leaped for his five victims.

All seemed hopeless, when suddenly Mimi's hands glowed yellow and Nancy's hands glowed purple. From Mimi's hands, a flood of water came, pushing the striped feline back. From Nancy's hands came a powerful ice beam that froze the tiger solid in its place. The two girls' hands then stopped glowing.

"Wow!" marveled Scooter. "How'd you guys do that?"

"I…I don't know," Mimi stuttered. "Nancy?"

Her older sister shrugged, "I don't know either."

"Whoa!" a confused Flip scratched his head. "Maybe we better head home and tell Pop about…"

Before Flip could finish his sentence, Chu-Chu barked excitedly. He pointed directly to the aquarium's front door and the kids instantly saw the masked fiend, who had watched the whole thing with his mini camera.

"Hey, buster!" Flip shouted. "Stop right there!"

Ignoring the boy's order, the criminal ran off. "Let's get him, troops!" Flip commanded.

The four kids and Chu-Chu chased after the unknown figure.

As he ran, the dastardly man approached a wheelbarrow full of bricks. He pushed the wheelbarrow towards the children. It rolled uncontrollably before it crashed into a nearby table, and the bricks inside hurled into the air and towards the Chan kids.

The four stopped and watched helplessly as the bricks were coming down. However, all of a sudden, Scooter's hands glowed red and the bricks halted in mid air.

"Wow! Look, Chief!" Scooter said to his elder brother. "Look what I did!"

"I'm looking," Flip observed, "but how?"

Scooter moved his young hands left and right, the bricks followed his hands while still floating in the air. Scooter next placed the bricks slowly, safely down on the ground. After that, his hands stopped glowing.

"Did you see that?" effused the youngest Chan child. "I moved that stuff in the air just thinking about it! I'm some sort of psycho!"

"You mean 'psychic,'" Nancy corrected her little brother.

"Yeah, that!" Scooter smiled.

"Hold that thought! That creep's getting away!" Flip noticed. The determined Chan boy raced after the masked hoodlum. As he ran, another strange phenomenon happened. Flip's hands glowed lime green, and instantaneously he started running at super sonic speed…right past the man he was pursuing!

"Whoa!" the amazed Flip exulted, despite missing the crook. "Check me out!"

As Flip continued running who knew where and the masked man disappeared without a trace, the three youngest Chans looked on.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Scooter exclaimed to his older sisters. "Flip went like super fast!"

"I'll say. We definitely better head back home and tell Pop, Henry, and the others about this," Nancy proposed.

"But what about Flip?" asked Mimi.

"The way he was going," Nancy figured, "he's probably already home now. Come on. We should go."

The three kids and Chu-Chu left the zoo and headed straight for their home. Little did they know, the masked, hooded man was still watching them with his mini camera from behind a tree inside the zoo.


	7. The Mysterious Enemy

**Chapter 7: The Mysterious Enemy**

Late that afternoon, the Chan Clan, minus Flip, had all returned home and were reporting their amazing day to their father. Their hands were all glowing as proof to their stories.

Nancy was just finishing telling her keen parent about the extraordinary event that occurred at the zoo. "And after Flip and crook disappeared, we decided to come home," she concluded.

"This is indeed quite fascinating," stated the surprised detective. "But after hearing what you have all told me, I can't help but feel this was no mere coincidence."

This statement puzzled his youngest child. "You mean we didn't get superpowers by luck, Pop?" he asked.

"No, Scooter," Charlie Chan theorized. "I'm certain you gaining these newfound abilities was unexpected. I'm referring to all the disasters that led to your supernatural discoveries. You all say you saw a masked, hooded man wearing a spider-skull jacket when these events occurred?"

"That's right, Pop," Henry nodded.

"Hmm. This requires looking into," Charlie suggested to himself. "Once Flip gets back…"

At that very moment, Flip dashed in next to his father wearing a sombrero and a poncho. "Someone call?" he smiled with his hands still glowing.

"Flip," a miffed Henry asked, "where have you been?"

"Believe it or not, I was in Mexico," the proud brother answered. "It took me a while to control this speed and find my way back, ya know...And I also came in time for a fiesta."

"This is obviously a result of the unconventional collection of airborne solid and liquid particulates and gases which emitted from the astronomical mineral," Tom confirmed.

"Speak English, genius," an annoyed Anne demanded.

"He said we got our powers from that weird smoke that came from the meteor rock," Alan translated for his sister.

"Well," the eldest Chan sibling advised, "even so, I don't think we should use them out in public. We don't wanna risk becoming outcasts or anything."

Suzie agreed, "Good point, Henry."

"Oh, please," Flip disagreed. "Even if someone did see us, how would it make people hate us?"

"Have you watched _X-Men_?" Henry retorted.

"Oh," Flip quickly understood what his brother meant. "Point made."

"Nicely put, Henry," Charlie Chan said as he walked to the front door.

"Hey, Pop!" Flip quickly tried to follow his father. "Wait up! Where are we going?"

"_We_ are not going anywhere, Flip," Charlie insisted. "I am going out to do a little research. The rest of you are going to wait here until I return. Also, if you're thinking of fiddling with your powers, do not do it in the house."

The Chan Clan's hands all seized to glow as they said, "Yes, Pop."

With that, their father shut the door behind him as he left the house.

"I really don't know what Pop's worried about," Anne shrugged. "If it's anything like on TV, these new powers are probably just temporary and we'll end up losing them in, like, a few hours maybe."

"In that case," Flip smirked, "we should enjoy them while we can. Let's go out and practice a bit. You know, make sure we have complete control of 'em."

"I'm with you, Chief," Scooter agreed with his brother.

"Uh, in case neither of you heard Pop," Henry reminded his brothers, "we're supposed to wait here."

"I heard," Flip cleverly countered. "I also heard him say if we're going to use our powers, don't use them in the house. So if we're going to have a training practice, we're gonna have to go outside."

"He's got a point," Alan started to agree. "I wouldn't mind a power-training section myself."

"But how can we do it outside?" Nancy asked. "Won't somebody see us if we go out in the front or backyard?"

"Well," Henry pondered, "that might not be a problem. I know an old deserted beach in town nobody goes to. We could go there for quick test."

"Great!" Scooter smiled. "Let's go!"

Mimi stopped her little brother. "Hold it," she chided. "You're much too young for this kind of thing. You should stay here and wait for you elders."

"Mimi, not now," Flip ordered. "In case you forgot, Scooter has powers, too. So he's gotta come."

"That's right," Henry concurred. "Now let's all hurry and try to get back before Pop does."

The ten children raced to the Chan Van, followed by a reluctant Chu-Chu. Once all were inside, they drove off to the mentioned beach.

Unfortunately, the Clan was completely unaware they were once again being watched. The man with the black hood and white mask appeared from the side of their house. He removed his mask and hood, revealing himself to be the former museum security guard, Mr. Gemi.

Elsewhere, inside an unknown hideout, the mysterious man who had released Gemi from jail was watching a video of the Chan Clan using their newfound powers from earlier in the day.

"Excellent," he grinned. "This might work instead."

The white-hooded, black-masked man soon appeared. "Sir," the henchman informed, "Gemi's on the phone."

The unknown man answered the cordless phone his accomplice had given him. "What is it? Oh? The children have left for a beach, huh? And their father? I see. Well, follow the kids and set up one more test."

After hanging up, the man resumed watching his video and continued, "And if my guess is accurate, I believe I have a guest to prepare for in the meantime."


	8. Journey to the Laboratory

**Chapter 8: Journey to the Laboratory**

Within a library, Charlie Chan was using a computer to research the spider-skull symbol on the jackets of the men his children had encountered. He quickly learned that the symbol was a logo used by a laboratory called the Mygalomorphae Astronomy Laboratory.

With help from a local bus, Chan was able to arrive to the said lab within half an hour. Upon entering, he noticed all the scientists with spider-skull logos on their lab coats.

Charlie was instantly greeted by the head scientist, Dr. Nikola. "May I help you?" he asked.

After introducing himself, Charlie explained to the scientist about the strange men who have caused problems for his offspring and asked did he have any scientists who might be willing to do such deeds.

"Sorry, Mr. Chan," Dr. Nikola informed. "The workers here are quite dependable and amiable. As for the jackets, we often sell them at local schools that are having science fairs."

"And you're certain you don't think any of your fellow scientists would consider resorting to crime?" Charlie questioned.

"Well," Nikola pondered, "one of our scientists, Dr. Nick Curie, he often does complain about his financial problems, but I wouldn't consider that as much of a threat. I assure you no scientist here is malicious enough to convict your said crimes."

"What about Lefty Turus?" another scientist spoke after overhearing the conversation.

"Dr. Quartz, please," Nikola said to the younger scientist. "He no longer works for us."

Believing he might have found a clue, the keen Mr. Chan asked, "Who is this Lefty Turus, Doctor?"

The unwilling Nikola sighed, "His name is really Robert Turus. He was nicknamed Lefty Turus because he was left-handed. He was a scientist who I was forced to let go over a year ago."

"Why was that?" Charlie continued to question.

"Last year," Dr. Nikola explained, "we received a meteorite to analyze before sending it off to a museum. The Galaxy Astronomical Museum, I believe. Anyhow, Turus was given a small sample of it to study and, for some unusual reason, he soon became insanely obsessed with it. He started babbling nonsense about becoming powerful and dominating the country. Therefore, I had no choice but to fire him. No one has seen or heard from him since."

"Hmm," inquired Charlie. "May I see Turus' old office, please?"

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Nikola shook his head. "We had a different building for our lab when Turus was with us. It's the old abandoned one at 119 Cordata Road."

Feeling he had all the information he needed, the intelligent detective chose to leave. "Thank you very much," he said as he exited the lab.

Another half hour later, Charlie Chan arrived at Cordata Road by taxi. After the cab had left, Charlie quickly found the abandoned former laboratory. To his surprise, though, the front door was unlocked when he turned the knob.

It didn't take the sharp-eyed sleuth long to find the room which was once Robert Turus' old office. However, there wasn't anything inside of it. Not an old desk, table, or shelf that would have provided any clue.

Charlie thereupon looked down on the floor and found an old magnifying glass.

Little did the detective know, an active surveillance camera was watching him from the ceiling. The very moment he picked up the magnifying glass, the floor opened up, and Charlie fell through. The floor closed back up seconds afterwards.


	9. Training at the Beach

**Chapter 9: Training at the Beach**

At a deserted beach, the Chan Clan were mastering their amazing new powers with great success.

"Okay," Henry directed. "One more time before we head home. Flip, you first."

"Roger that," the eager Chan smiled. Once he got his hands to glow, as a sign of powering up, Flip immediately ran off. Seconds later, he had returned and his hands stopped glowing.

"Wow! That was great, Chief," Scooter praised his older brother. "Where'd you go this time?"

"Oh," Flip bragged, "just to that Magic World Amusement Park in the next city."

"But that's over 30 miles away from here," an impressed Tom pointed out.

"I know," Flip smirked.

Nancy then stepped up for her turn. Her hands glowed and she used her ice beam to create an ice cream cone sculpture. Everyone applauded the beautiful masterpiece.

Mimi walked over to the beach's water to test her power. Her hands glowed and she was able to create a large wave. Once she let the wave back down, she accidentally dropped it upon herself and was pulled into the deep water.

Chu-Chu, Scooter, and her older siblings ran over to find her.

"Mimi!" cried Nancy.

"Don't worry!" Scooter shouted. "We'll save you!"

Before any of the kids could dive into the water, another large wave appeared, but with Mimi riding on top of it as if it was a surfboard. The youngest Chan daughter was able to gently set down the wave and walk safely back on to dry land.

"Are you okay?" a concerned Suzie asked.

"I'll say!" Mimi gushed. "Not only can I do stuff with water, I can _breathe_ underwater, too!"

This newfound ability was fascinating news to the Clan, but the moment was interrupted by the impulsive Scooter, who was eager to try his power next.

"My turn! My turn!" whooped the hyper six-year-old as his hands glowed.

With his psychic power, he lifted numerous seashells up from the sand and had them floating in the air. Scooter then teleported the shells from one end of the beach to the other.

His nine older siblings all applauded. "Nice one, Scooter," Suzie complimented.

"Say," Scooter wondered, "maybe I can do that with people, too."

Scooter next began to lift seven of his older siblings- Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, and Mimi- into the air.

"Scooter!" a frightened Mimi demanded. "You get us down this instant!"

"Aw, lighten up, Mimi," Flip dismissed. "This is kinda fun!"

After hovering over 20 feet in the air for a few seconds, Flip got bored fast. "Okay, that's enough, Scooter!" Flip shouted down to his little brother. "You can stop now!"

"Gotcha, Chief," Scooter shouted back.

Unfortunately, young Scooter misunderstood and seized to use his power while his siblings were still hovering up in the air.

"Not up here!" Flip corrected too late.

The seven children screamed as they started falling.

Fortunately, Anne quickly came up with a solution. With her hands glowing, she summoned up a large gust of wind, created a large whirlwind, and pushed it down below. This cushioned everyone's fall, allowing them to land safely on the sandy beach ground.

"Nice save, Anne," thanked Alan.

"No problem," Anne said.

"Scooter Chan!" Mimi immediately chastised her little brother. "Don't you ever do anything like that again!"

"Gee, guys," Scooter apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay, Scooter," Flip forgave. "No harm done."

"Well," spoke Alan, "since Annie just had her turn, I'll go next."

With his power, Alan created a large bulldozer made of red energy.

"Uh, Alan," Henry worried, "to avoid the chance of damaging something, how about conjuring up something a little smaller?"

"Oh, right," Alan nodded. The inventing genius quickly turned his red bulldozer into a large snow shovel.

"Say," his eldest brother requested, "could you use that to bring that big rock over here? I wanna try to lift it."

After looking at a large boulder Henry pointed to out in the water, Alan replied, "Sure thing, Henry."

Alan carefully floated his energy shovel out into the water and lifted the massive boulder. With great difficulty, he was able to bring it back to shore.

"Boy," grunted Alan, "this thing must weigh a ton!"

With his hands glowing and ready, Henry ordered, "Okay, drop it."

Alan released the boulder and Henry caught the heavy stone…with one hand!

"Way to go, Henry!" Scooter cheered as the other kids applauded.

"Thanks," said Henry as he placed the rock down. "Okay, who's next?"

"Who, indeed?" asked a familiar voice.

Henry gazed next to him and saw his father, Charlie Chan! The rest of the Clan gasped at the sight of their father's surprise appearance. "Pop!" gulped Henry. "How-What are you doing here?"

Just then, Charlie's hands glowed green, his body glowed, and he changed form. It was really Stanley, using his shape-shifting power. "Gotcha! Heh-heh-heh!" Stanley laughed as his hands stopped glowing.

"Not funny, dum-dum!" Henry snarled. "And stop with the ridiculous jokes!"

"Boy," Stanley crossed his arms. "What a sorehead."

"Alright, who's ne-" Before Henry could finish his question, he noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Suzie?"

Everyone looked around, but saw no sign of the eldest Chan sister. Before anyone could start a better search, however, Chu-Chu started floating around in midair.

"Scooter," Mimi lectured as she turned towards her younger brother, "I thought I told you not to lift anyone in the air anymore."

"First, quit telling me what to do!" Scooter insisted. "And second, I'm not doing this."

Nancy gasped, "Maybe Chu-Chu's got powers, too."

"I don't think so," Henry doubted. It didn't take the eldest Chan child long to figure out what was really going on. "Okay, Suzie, knock it off!"

Suzie's glowing blue hands soon appeared, holding Chu-Chu. Her full body became visible afterwards.

"Good one, Suzie!" Stanley chortled.

"Please, Suzie," chided Henry, "the last thing this family needs is another amateur comedian."

"Sorry, Henry," Suzie giggled as she put Chu-Chu down.

"Okay," sighed the Chan Clan leader, "that's everyone except you, Tom. Go for it."

"With the greatest of pleasure," Tom said as his hands glowed.

The intelligent Chan child began to survey the ocean water. "About 50 miles ahead, I see a ship sailing north. The crew members say they're heading for Alaska." Tom looked up. "Above us, there's an airplane with 50 passengers on board. The stewardess just said they're traveling to Nevada. Next, I-"

Tom paused for a moment as he suddenly heard something disturbing.

"Tom?" asked a worried Anne. "What is it?"

Tom quickly turned around and shouted, "Look out!"

Everyone turned around and saw a missile headed right for them! With no time to leap out of the way, they held onto each other in fear. The missile made a direct hit on the Chan family. However, when the smoke cleared from the blast, the children were unharmed.

"Hey," a relieved Stanley noticed, "we're okay!"

"But how?" Henry asked.

Right away, Alan noticed the answer and pointed to his elder sister. "I believe that's how."

Henry, Stanley, Anne, and Tom turned towards Suzie, who was using her power to hold up an invisible force field that saved them.

"I didn't know you could do force fields, too," smiled Anne.

"Neither did I," Suzie shrugged.

"Hey." Henry promptly noticed his four youngest siblings weren't with them. "Where are Flip and the others?"

Luckily, Tom located them before anyone could panic. "You may wish to observe in that direction." The sixth Chan child pointed to his far left. His elder siblings looked over and saw Scooter using his power to shield him, Chu-Chu, Mimi, Nancy, and Flip with a psychic barrier.

Once all seemed safe, Suzie and Scooter put away their protective shields.

"What was that?" a frightened Nancy shivered as Mimi clanged to her.

"I'm not certain why," Tom figured, "but someone fired a bazooka on us."

"I bet you anything those goons in the masks had something to do with it," Anne suspected.

"I bet you're right," Flip agreed with his older sister.

"Whether it was or wasn't one of them, one things for certain, we can't stay here anymore," Henry advised. "We better hurry and head back home before we suffer any more near-death experiences."

The Chan Clan immediately entered their Chan Van and headed straight for home.

As they drove away, the masked former museum guard, Gemi, watched them from behind a utility pole with a pair of binoculars. He put away a bazooka he was wielding and reached for his cell phone.

"Sir," he spoke on his phone, "the kids made it. They just left the beach. I think they're heading back to their house."

"Good," his mysterious employer instructed over the phone. "Head them off and proceed to Phase 2 before they get there."

With his orders received, Gemi hung up, loaded his bazooka into his van, and drove off to the Chan family's home.


	10. The Search for Charlie Chan

**Chapter 10: The Search For Charlie Chan**

Several minutes later, the Chan Clan had arrived back home.

"You think Pop is home?" Suzie asked her eldest sibling.

"I hope not," Henry fretted.

"Well, he must have been," Anne noticed. "Look. There's a note on the door."

Upon seeing the written sheet of paper Anne mentioned attached to their front door, the kids walked over to it.

Henry grabbed the note and read it. "Oh, no!" he gasped.

"What is it?" Scooter asked.

Henry read the note out loud, "We have your father, Charlie Chan. If you want to see him again alive, come to the abandoned building at 119 Cordata Road before dark."

"Oh, no!" cried Mimi. "We better call the police and get help!"

Henry continued reading, "P.S. Do not call the police or else."

"Ah, we don't need the fuzz anyway," Flip insisted. "We can go bust the crook by ourselves!"

"Yeah, by ourselves," Scooter repeated.

"But this is obviously a trap," Suzie hesitated.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter," Henry sighed. "They got Pop, so we got no choice but to walk right into it. Let's get going."

The Clan reentered the Chan Van and drove off. When the evening had arrived, the children had located the abandoned laboratory on Cordata Road. They exited the Chan Van and walked up to the door with extreme caution.

"Hey, Tom," Anne inquired, "do you see anything in there?"

Tom used his super vision to peek inside of the building. "Strange," he informed. "There's nothing in there except empty rooms. I don't see Pop or anyone within this structure."

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Suzie asked the Chan Clan leader.

Henry checked the threatening note to be certain. "That's what it says here," he assured. "This has to be it."

"Hey, look." Stanley opened the front door. "It's unlocked."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The impatient Flip immediately walked in. "Let's scope this place out."

"Right!" Scooter attempted to follow, but was once again stopped by Mimi. "Uh-uh," she disapproved. "You're too young. You just wait here where it's safe."

"Mimi, not now," said Nancy.

Ignoring Mimi, Scooter ran inside the building, followed by Chu-Chu and the rest of his older siblings.

Once all were inside, they decided to split up and search all the rooms for clues.

Henry and Stanley searched one room, but found nothing but old desks.

The four middle children searched another room, but found nothing except old bookshelves.

The four youngest searched another room, but found nothing except old chairs.

After several more minutes of searching, everyone regrouped at the front door.

"There's nowhere else to look," said Stanley.

"Yes," Tom nodded. "Perhaps we should…Hold on." Tom soon heard something. He walked over to a room which had "Robert Turus" written on the door.

"Ah, don't bother checking that room, Tom," Flip dismissed. "We already looked there."

Despite what his younger brother informed him, Tom entered the room nonetheless. The rest of the Clan followed him inside.

"What's up?" asked Alan.

"More like what's down," Tom answered as he touched the floor with his glowing brown hands. "Strange though as it seems, I hear voices coming from directly below this floor."

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Anne asked.

Tom listened a little longer and replied, "Strange. I think someone just said, 'Activate the trap.'"

"Trap?" puzzled Stanley. "What trap?"

At that moment, the floor opened up and the Chan Clan fell through exactly as their father did. Again the floor closed back up seconds afterwards.


	11. The Enemy Revealed

**Chapter 11: The Enemy Revealed**

The Chan Clan landed only ten feet below ground before picking themselves up.

"I'm really beginning to dislike trap doors," Anne complained.

"Oh, come on," Alan jested. "What's a mystery adventure without a few trap doors here and there?"

"Speaking of doors," Stanley pointed straight ahead, "look."

In front of everyone was a closed door. Upon opening it, there was a long staircase leading further down. Knowing they didn't have anywhere else to go to look for their father, everyone journeyed down.

The bottom of the staircase led to an underground cave which served as an enormous laboratory filled with tables, chairs, computers, test tubes containing all sorts of chemicals, microscopes, telescopes, and other scientific equipment.

"I wonder who runs this place," Henry pondered.

"Who, indeed?" asked a certain voice.

Henry, thinking it was his brother playing another joke, ordered, "Knock it off, Stanley!"

Stanley, who was still his normal self, denied, "But, Henry, that wasn't me, that was…"

The ten children looked ahead of them and found their father locked inside of a cage. "Pop!" the Chan Clan said with glee as they ran over to their captive parent.

"Are you alright, Pop?" Henry asked.

"I am just fine, Henry," Charlie assured his son.

"Just tell us who did this to ya, Pop," fumed Flip. "I'll have'em locked up and throw away the key."

"Yeah," Scooter repeated, "throw away the key."

"Actually," a voice said from behind, "it is you who are going to be locked up."

The Clan turned around and found the white-hooded, black-masked man standing behind them.

"Let's get him!" yelled Anne.

Unluckily for the kids, before they could make a move, a long lasso rope was thrown, ensnaring the six eldest children. Their captor was the black-hooded man. He next threw another rope and lassoed the four youngest Chan children. When Chu-Chu attempted to escape, the white-hooded man grabbed him.

With the entire Chan family captured, the black-hooded man removed his mask, revealing to the Chans his identity. "Hey," Henry exclaimed, "it's that security guard who tried to steal the meteor rock!"

The white-hooded man removed his mask next. "But who is that guy?" asked Stanley.

"Nick Curie," the fiend introduced himself, "at your service."

"Ah," Charlie Chan calmly remarked, "the scientist from the Mygalomorphae Astronomy Lab. I see that your financial problems really has forced you into crime. Did your new employer offer you more money in exchange for your services?"

"Indeed, I did," a mysterious voice answered.

Within the shadows, the boss of the two wrongdoers stood. "I take it you already know who I am, don't you, Mr. Chan?" he figured.

"Indeed," Charlie clarified. "You are also a scientist that came from the Mygalomorphae Astronomy Lab: Robert Turus. However, I believe you now preferred to be called…Dr. Bob Surut."

The sinister man stepped out of the shadows. The Chan Clan were shocked to see that the nefarious mastermind behind the entire scheme was their doctor from the hospital!

"Very good, Detective," Surut applauded. "Very good, indeed."

"But, Pop," Henry asked, "how did you know?"

Charlie Chan explained his deduction, "I began to suspect the good doctor upon our first meeting. When he used his cell phone, he used his left hand. As I said to the curator back in the museum, there were two sets of fingerprints on the display case that covered the meteorite. One belonged to the security guard, Gemi, and the other belonged to someone else. Someone left-handed. Now I was willing to dismiss that as a coincidence at first, but as we discussed my children's condition after leaving Henry and Stanley's room, Dr. Surut displayed a vast amount of astronomical knowledge whenever the subject of the meteorite came up. Then there was the magnifying glass they used to bait me into the doctor's former office room. While I was imprisoned here, I examined it. The fingerprints matched the left-handed ones on the display case at the museum, and I'm also sure we'll find the very same ones on the book that was given to Tom before he left the hospital. Nevertheless, I must say I was certain Surut was involved when I heard the name of the scientist who was discharged from the Mygalomorphae Lab, Robert Turus. If I recall, Doctor, your new name is now Bob Surut. 'Bob' is a nickname for those named 'Robert', and 'Surut' is just 'Turus' spelled backwards."

"Your reputation proceeds you, Mr. Chan," Surut complimented. "I am impressed."

"I'm afraid I still remain baffled about your objective, Doctor. What are you trying to accomplish here?" the curious Chan father questioned.

"That should be quite obvious, Detective," Dr. Surut answered. "You see, a year ago in this building above us, I was given a small sample of that meteorite to study. At first, it seemed no different from any other astronomical rock. However, that changed when the sample fell through the hole of a glass case containing two Tasmanian devils I was using as test subjects. The savage creatures bit the rock in two and a small amount of smoke came out, which the marsupials inhaled. Several minutes later, the devils' paws started to glow and they started to display supernatural abilities. One could phase through solid objects and the other could change colors like a chameleon. Sadly, the two were quite old and passed away several hours later, but not before I could examine their bodies. It wasn't difficult for me to realize that that meteorite was capable of applying amazing powers to those who inhale its smoke. I wanted it. Alas, those fools I associated with dismissed me and gave it to the museum before I could obtain it."

"So, after applying yourself as a doctor and setting up this new hidden laboratory for yourself, you plotted to steal it," Charlie deduced.

"That is correct," Surut affirmed.

"And how do my children fit into all of this?" the detective further questioned.

"Originally, they weren't supposed to," the mad doctor explained. "It was all supposed to go so simply. My hired man, Gemi, was to work as a security guard at the museum long enough to know the security so he could steal the meteorite and bring it to me. Unfortunately, Chan, you and your meddlesome children had to interfere. Not only did you prevent me for obtaining the meteor rock, but your children wound up releasing the remaining smoke it had and obtaining incredible powers instead of me. Fortunately, however, I figured out how to make this work for me. After setting up a few, uh, misfortunes, I was able to observe the astonishing abilities your offspring now possess using my hidden mini cameras. With the Chan Clan, as well as my rail gun I have out in orbit, I'll be able to rule this country, and who knows, maybe the world, too."

"Excuse me," Charlie asked, "but what rail gun?"

"Come now, Chan," Surut added. "It would take more than one super-powered being to dominate a country. To make sure I'm taken more seriously, I have purchased an old space station out in orbit, and attached to it is a deadly rail gun I have created. It fires a beam powerful enough to wipe out a whole state. With it and your ten children being my human weapons, everyone will bow to me!"

"And what makes you think we'll help?" Henry argued.

"Yeah," Stanley demanded, "give us one good reason why we should do what you say."

"If you kids do not cooperate, I'll eliminate your father," threatened Surut.

"Boy," Stanley quavered, "can't think of a better reason than that."

"Now that that's settled," Surut said to his two henchmen, "take my new weapons to their cells until I'm ready to use them. I have a list of demands to make."

As the fiendish Surut laughed maliciously, his two minions took the ten kids and Chu-Chu away to be imprisoned.


	12. The Escape

**Chapter 12: The Escape**

Shortly thereafter, the henchmen, Gemi and Curie, had placed the Chan Clan in two separate cells. Chu-Chu and the four youngest were in one, while their elder siblings were in another. After Gemi pressed a button on the wall, which locked the cells, the two men left. All seemed hopeless.

"Come on, you guys," Flip encouraged. "We can't just sit here. We gotta bail out and rescue Pop!"

"You heard the chief!" Scooter agreed. "We gotta rescue Pop!"

"And how would you like us to do that?" frowned Henry.

"With our powers, we could bust out easy," Flip replied.

"Not without making any noise that would alert the villains, I'm afraid," Tom objected.

Still, Flip was not willing to give up so willingly. "But we can't just…"

Anne interrupted her younger brother by asking everyone, "Hey, where's Suzie?"

Anne, Tom, and their older brothers looked around their cell and noticed their sister missing.

Abruptly, the doors unlocked, allowing the Chan Clan to exit their cells.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Nancy.

"How did we get out?" asked Mimi.

At that moment, Suzie's glowing blue hands appeared next to the button on the wall, followed by Suzie herself. "Ta-da!" she smiled.

"Atta girl, Suzie!" cheered Alan.

As the Clan regrouped, Nancy asked, "So what do we do now?"

"That's obvious," Flip answered. "We spring Pop."

"Yeah," Scooter repeated, "spring Pop."

"But how do we find him?" Mimi panicked. "Oh, I hope he's okay. What if he's hurt? What if he's being tortured?"

"What if we start being optimistic for a change?" a certain fatherly voice said. The Clan turned and found Charlie Chan right next to them!

"Pop!" Henry said perplexed. "How did you get out?"

"Bobby pins are quite helpful when one needs to pick a lock, Henry. Especially on a cage door," the cunning detective replied. "To be honest, I could have escaped much sooner, but I wanted to stay long enough to know what Surut's full plan was. Now, come, there is much work for us to do."


	13. To The Space Station

**Chapter 13: To The Space Station**

The Chan family soon found themselves inside of Surut's master control room. Charlie then had his mechanical genius sabotage the controls by doing a little rewiring.

"Okay, Pop," said Alan. "All done. But what was that supposed to do?"

"Just a little insurance, Alan," his father instructed. "Now the next step in our agenda is to destroy that rail gun to make sure no one uses it again."

"But how do we get to it?" asked Nancy. "It's all the way in space."

"Our only solution is to go into orbit to get to it, obviously," Tom answered. "There's a Space Shuttle program in the very next city. We simply go there, ask to borrow one of their orbiter vehicles, and launch ourselves to the space station."

"Or we could use that, genius." Anne pointed over to a machine next to the controls with a sign that said "Teleporter" on it.

"Well…of course," Tom spluttered. "That could work also."

"But how do we take out the rail gun?" Henry asked his parent.

Charlie Chan picked up an explosive device and replied, "With this bomb I found on my way to your prison cells."

"Why would a mad scientist doctor guy have a bomb in his lab?" the inquisitive Scooter asked, scratching his head.

"You clearly don't understand the meaning of the word 'mad', do you?" gibed Anne.

"Never mind," Flip interjected. "Let's just hop into that teleporter so we can trash that rail gun."

Scooter bubbled, "Oh, boy! Oh, boy! We're going into outer space! Let's do it!"

"Wait a minute!" Mimi refused. "Scooter can't go, he's just a child. Only those seven and older should go!"

"Mimi, not now," fumed Scooter.

"I'm sorry, Scooter," Charlie apologized as he placed the bomb inside of the teleporter, "but I'm afraid you are not going. In fact, _none_ of you are."

Henry was strongly against his father's decision. "But, Pop…"

As the Chans were having their discussion, Chu-Chu, curious as always, leaped into the teleporter to sniff the bomb.

"I'm sorry, Henry," Charlie continued while setting the coordinates using a nearby laptop. "This is much too dangerous. Now I am simply going to use the teleporter to go to the space station, plant the bomb near the location of the rail gun, and use the teleporter there to return."

After the intelligent detective had everything set, the teleporter began to activate, ready to transport anyone or anything inside of it to the space station.

"Now you all wait here in case something goes wrong," Charlie commanded. "I'll be right back."

"Well, that's not fair," Scooter complained. "We can't go, but Chu-Chu can?"

"What?!" His father and siblings looked on as the teleporter activated with Chu-Chu and the bomb still inside. They watched with great displeasure as their dog and the explosive disappeared before them.

"Oh, no!" cried Mimi. "Chu-Chu's gone!"

"I'll get him!" Scooter jumped into the teleporter and disappeared.

"Scooter!" Mimi yelped as she followed her littler brother. Unfortunately, she realized too late she had stepped into the teleporter and disappeared also.

"Oh, no!" Henry face palmed. "Come on, gang. We gotta get'em back!" With Stanley and the rest of his younger siblings, Henry ran into the teleporter and everyone was teleported to space.

"Aiya," Charlie Chan sighed. "Why must things always be so complicated?"

"And it just got even worse for you," a devious voice said.

Inside the control room entered the vile Dr. Bob Surut holding a pistol. "My congrats on you and your family being able to escape, Mr. Chan," he sneered, "but do not think you're out of the woods just yet."

Surut walked over to the controls while he held Charlie at gunpoint. "Once I have you imprisoned again, I'll take care of your interloping children, and then I can execute my plan on schedule."

Surut pressed a button to drop a cage on Charlie, but to his surprise, the cage fell on and imprisoned him instead, causing him to drop his firearm outside of it. "What in the-"

"It's great to have a son who is quite handy with machines," the quick-witted detective smirked. "Now I just hope my children do not have much difficulty planting the device and evacuating the space station."

The villainous former scientist cackled insanely. "Oh, they may have more of a difficult time than you realize, Mr. Chan," he retaliated. "You're not the only one who has devised a backup plan."


	14. Danger In Space

**Chapter 14: Danger In Space**

Miles away from planet Earth, the Chan Clan had all arrived inside of Dr. Surut's space station.

"Chu-Chu, you bad, bad dog," Mimi scolded. "Look at the trouble you've gotten us into. And, Scooter, what were you thinking? I told you you're much too young for space trips."

As Chu-Chu let out an apologetic whimper, Scooter bickered, "You quit telling me what to do!"

"Knock it off, you two," Flip ordered. "We're here, so let's get the job done."

"Flip's right," Henry lifted the bomb and agreed. "We better get started."

The Clan looked around the orbital station, but quickly became baffled. "Uh, Henry," a puzzled Stanley faltered, "which way to the rail gun?"

"This place is like a maze," Alan exclaimed. "And it's so huge! What gives?"

"Beats me," Anne responded, "but finding that rail gun shouldn't be a problem for our genius here. Well, Tom?"

"Consider it done, Anne." At his older sister's request, Tom used his super vision to scan the inside of the space station. "There it is. I've found…Uh-oh!"

"What's wrong?" asked Henry.

"Well," Tom answered, "I've located the rail gun. We go straight down, then on our first right, we'll find the weapon behind the very last door straight ahead of us. Sadly, I don't think planting the explosive will be that simple because Surut's two minions are there and…"

"Ah, that's no problem," the impatient Flip interrupted. "We got'em outnumbered ten-to-two. We can take those goons. Now everybody hold on tight!"

The Chan Clan held hands and formed a chain, with Henry at the end carrying the bomb and Flip at the lead carrying Chu-Chu. The eager young Chan then used his super speed to swiftly take everyone to the door leading to the rail gun. "Gang, this is it. We nail'em!"

"Gotcha, Chief!" Scooter proudly said.

"But, wait," Tom tried to inform his siblings. "They have a…"

Flip immediately opened the door before his brainy older brother could complete his warning. The two henchmen, Gemi and Curie, turned to face the Clan.

"Alright, you two goons," Flip demanded, "we got you surrounded. Surrender now or face us!"

"You tell them, Chief!" said Scooter.

"Actually, little boy," Nick Curie countered, "you're the one who should surrender to us."

Flip was not intimidated. "You and what army?" he asked.

Answering the ambitious Chan boy, Curie pulled out a remote and pressed a button. An enormous door opened, releasing a 20-foot Tyrannosaurus Rex robot, followed by ten 6-foot Velociraptor robots who immediately surrounded the Clan.

"Never ask that," Anne mumbled to Flip.

"I tried to inform you," Tom sighed.

Curie pushed another button on the remote, signaling one of the raptors to fire a large net from its mouth onto the Chan Clan, ensnaring all ten children.

"Wham bam, we're in a jam," said Stanley.

The two crooks sneered at the captured children. "So easy, it's sad," Curie cackled. His laughter was cut short when Chu-Chu, who avoided capture, started biting on his leg. "Ow! Filthy mutt!" Curie grabbed the small Pekingese, holding him up by his collar. "Feisty little dog, aren't you? We'll see how tough you are when I throw you out into the sun!"

"No!" Mimi cried. "Chu-Chu!"

It all looked bad for the Chans' family pet, but suddenly his four paws glowed white, then from his mouth Chu-Chu spewed fire on Curie's foot, causing him to drop both the dog and his remote in agony.

"Wow!" Scooter effused. "Did you see that?"

"Chu-Chu really _did_ get powers!" smiled Nancy.

Chu-Chu rushed over to his owners. Without a moment to spare, he breathed a small dose of fire on the net, creating a hole which allowed the ten children to escape. "Yay, Chu-Chu!" they cheered.

Curie urgently grabbed his remote and pressed another button. "Get them!" he commanded his raptors.

As the mechanical reptiles began to close in on the Clan, Anne promptly stepped forward. "Everyone, stick close!" she yelled as her hands glowed and her red wings appeared. She quickly flew above and created a large whirlwind, using it to blow the raptors away from the door.

However, without warning, Curie used the Tyrannosaurus Rex robot to swat Anne out of the air with its tail. Thankfully, Alan used his power to create a large red energy baseball glove to catch his tomboy sister and break her fall.

With the robots out of the way, the ten siblings and Chu-Chu escaped the room.

Rapidly, the Chan Clan ran down the hall and inside the very first room they approached, closing the door behind them. Except for the Tyrannosaurus, the prehistoric robots chased after them, but not knowing which room they hid themselves in, they passed their door.

"What now?" asked Suzie.

"That's easy," Henry replied. "First, we deal with those mini T-Rexes…"

"Velociraptors," Tom corrected.

"Whatever," his eldest brother continued. "Anyway, after that, we take out the big T. Rex while planting the bomb and getting the teleporter ready."

"_That's_ supposed to be easy?" Suzie criticized.

"It's our only chance," Henry reassured. "Now huddle up."

The Clan gathered around their leader as he explained his plan to them.

"Hold it," Mimi protested. "You can't have Scooter involved in this. He's only six."

"Mimi," sighed Suzie, "if you're going, he's going."

"Okay, fine," Mimi huffed. "But if he gets hurt, don't say I didn't tell you…"

Her nine siblings, fed up with her bossy behavior, all shouted, "MIMI, NOT NOW!"

"Alright," Henry said, "Let's get started."


	15. Destroy The Station

**Chapter 15: Destroy The Station**

Inside the room where the teleporter stood, Tom had snuck back in with Chu-Chu. "Okay," he whispered, "now all we have to do is set the coordinates for home while the others set the bomb. Shouldn't be too complicated." The smart Chan boy's super hearing immediately picked up something. "Uh-oh. It appears I have spoken too soon."

Soon enough, two raptor robots entered the room, ready to attack the lone Chan child. "Okay, Chu-Chu," Tom ordered. "Sic'em!"

Growling defensively and with his paws glowing, Chu-Chu breathed fire on the two mechanical menaces. The heat from his flames damaged their circuits, causing them to self-destruct.

"Good work, Chu-Chu," Tom complimented. "Keep your eyes opened for more while I work."

Showing he understood, Chu-Chu nodded and barked, "Ruh-huh! Ruh-huh!"

Elsewhere in the hallway, five other raptor robots were searching for the rest of the Clan. All of a sudden, Flip, using his super speed, appeared before them. "Hi, ya dino-tin cans! Catch me if you can!" The swift boy dashed off with the robots chasing after him.

Flip speedily lured the robotic pursuers into another room. "Mimi! Nancy!" he called his younger sisters. "Now!"

Coming out from behind the door, Mimi blasted the five robots against the wall with a large gush of water and Nancy froze them all together with her ice beam.

"Alright, Scooter," Flip signaled. "That's your cue!"

As he came out from hiding behind a nearby box, Scooter responded, "Gotcha, Chief!" And using his psychic powers, he teleported the raptors out of the space station and out into space, hurtling towards the sun.

"Good work, troops," Flip congratulated. "Now let's get to the main room. Henry and the others should be there by now."

Back in the teleporter room, Tom had just finished setting up the machine and Chu-Chu had just burned out three more robot raptors who tried to enter. "All done here," Tom said to his family pet. "Now let's catch up to the rest of the Clan."

Chu-Chu barked to agree as the two left the room.

Meanwhile, inside of the main control room, Curie and Gemi continued to wait for their robots to apprehend the Chan Clan.

"What could be taking those prehistoric dumbots?" the irritable Gemi asked his partner.

"It's a big station," Curie replied, "but don't worry. They'll get those brats."

Suddenly, one of the robot Velociraptors walked into the room.

"Hey," Gemi questioned, "what's this one doing back? And without one of those kids?"

Before the former security guard could get an answer, the robot knocked both crooks down with its tail. "Hey, what gives?" Gemi said as he picked himself up.

Instantaneously, the robot's hands glowed green and his body changed, revealing it to really have been Stanley!

"It was just one of those Chan kids in a stupid disguise!" Curie said. "I'll take care of him!"

Using his remote, he summoned the robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex to attack Stanley, but the creature stopped after only two steps. Behind it, Henry was using his super strength to hold back the robotic beast by grabbing its tail. Despite the Tyrannosaurus' struggling, Henry was able to flip it over next to the rail gun.

Anne soon entered the room, using her flight ability to safely and swiftly bring Alan, who was carrying the bomb, inside.

"Hurry, Alan!" Henry commanded. "Get that bomb hooked up!"

"Got it, Henry!" Following his brother's order, Alan went to work.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Curie countered by using his remote to get the T-Rex robot back on its feet.

"Oh, yes, we do!" Flip, who had just entered the room with his younger siblings, argued back. "Mimi, make a mini puddle under that overgrown metal lizard!"

As told, Mimi blasted a puddle of water under the large robot's feet.

"Nancy," Flip ordered. "Turn that puddle into a frozen lake!"

"Got it, Flip!" Right away, Nancy froze Mimi's puddle of water, making an icy, slippery floor, causing the Tyrannosaurus to fall back down.

All this was infuriating Gemi. "Well, don't just stand there!" he yelled to Curie. "Let's get those meddling kids!"

Before either of the felons could attack, Scooter used a psychic wave to push the two against the wall. "You jerks aren't going anywhere!" the brave young boy said.

"Wanna bet, ya little twerp?" Curie snarled as he pressed another button. "Your little mutt ain't the only one who can breathe fire."

At that moment, the Tyrannosaurus' robotic mouth opened, preparing to fire a huge amount of flames on the youngest Chan child.

"Scooter!" Mimi cried. "Watch out!"

Luckily for Scooter, Anne flew by and grabbed him before any flames could hit, saving her brother just in time. The robot continued to spew fire in the air, attempting to hit the airborne Chans.

Alan, who had just finished setting the bomb, decided it was time for him to finally step in. Using his power, he created a large chain to wrap around the robot's mouth and tie up its arms and legs, preventing it from moving or breathing more fire.

"I'll bet the folks in the _Jurassic Park_ movies would've wished they could've done that," Anne jested as she landed with her little brother.

Curie wasn't willing to submit just yet, but before he could press another button, the remote was lifted from his hand. "That's quite enough of that!" the voice of an invisible Suzie said. The eldest Chan daughter's hands glowed as she made herself visible again, holding the remote in one of her hands.

Gemi and Curie attempted to charge her, but before they could, Flip used his speed to wrap a rope around them, tying them up. "And that wraps up you two!" he snickered.

"And just in time," Tom, who had just entered the room with Chu-Chu, informed. "The teleporter's all set. We better evacuate."

"I'll say," Alan agreed. "We only got 30 seconds until that bomb goes off!"

Carrying the two hoodlums with his super strength, Henry ordered, "Well, then, let's get outta here!"

Everyone grabbed a hold of Flip and the speedy young Chan dashed down the hall and into the teleporter's room. The Chan Clan and the two villains entered the teleporter in the nick of time. Once they had disappeared, the bomb went off and the entire space station exploded, destroying the rail gun and everything else inside.

Back on Earth, inside of Dr. Surut's underground laboratory, Charlie Chan continued to anxiously await the safe return of his children.

Abruptly, a light flashed next to him from the teleporter. Within a flash, the ten kids, Chu-Chu, and Surut's minions appeared inside of it.

"Pop!" Mimi cheerfully greeted her father with a hug. "We're back!"

"I am glad to see that, Mimi," Charlie returned the hug. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everything's fine, Pop," Stanley assured. "And don't worry about that rail gun. It's kaput."

The proud father gently chuckled, "That is good to know, Stanley, but I'm much more satisfied to see you're all back safe and sound. You should also know I have notified the police and they are on their way."

"Great, Pop," Henry said as he picked up Surut's henchmen. "Now we can…" Before Henry could complete his statement, his glowing hands started blinking, and suddenly stopped glowing. Henry was then no longer able to hold the two men up and accidentally dropped them.

"Henry," asked Stanley, "what happened?"

Henry looked at his hands puzzled, "I don't know. My powers just…went away."

Anne attempted to summon her powers, but to no avail. "Hey, I can't fly anymore."

Scooter attempted to use his psychic powers, but was unsuccessful. "And I can't move stuff anymore."

Chu-Chu and the other Chan children attempted to use their powers, but also could not summon them or even get their hands to glow. "I knew it," Anne sighed. "I knew it was gonna be temporary."

Suzie tried to remain optimistic. "Oh, well," she said. "At least they lasted long enough to stop the bad guys."

Young Scooter soon felt very sleepy. "Yeah," he yawned. "I'm too tired to use my powers anymore anyway."

"Me too," Mimi also yawned.

"So am I," Stanley deeply yawned. "I'm beat."

The rest of the Clan, even Chu-Chu, suddenly felt very weak and exhausted. They all sat on the cavern floor, slowly closing their eyes.

"Hey, Pop," a drowsy Stanley jokingly requested, "wake us when the cops get here, will ya?"

"Certainly, Stanley," Charlie smiled as he watched the Chan Clan fall asleep. "Rest, children. You deserve it."


	16. Back to Normal…Almost

**Chapter 16: Back to Normal…Almost**

The next day had arrived. The corrupted Dr. Bob Surut and his two henchmen had long been arrested and the refreshed Chan Clan were now wide awake. After having breakfast, they resumed their normal lives. Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom got together to form their Chan Clan Band and perform Lady Gaga's song, "_Bad Romance_", with Chu-Chu and their four youngest siblings dancing to the song.

Upon finishing, everyone decided to go about their daily activities. "Sure is nice to have things back to normal, right, Stanley?" Henry unsurely said.

"Yeah, that's right," his younger brother sadly sighed. "_Real_ normal."

"You say you're satisfied with things being normal again," the wise Charlie Chan noted, "but it doesn't take a detective to see that you're all less than pleased."

"Well, I gotta admit," Anne frowned, "I am gonna miss being the world's only flying tomboy."

Suzie, after placing her hand on her sister's shoulder, comforted, "Hey, if it was meant to be this way, we should accept it. Besides, we were perfectly fine without powers before, we can be again."

"Suzie is right," consoled Charlie. "Do not feel discouraged. Superpowers or not, you'll always be the Chan Clan. And all may not be lost. Maybe your supernatural abilities will return someday."

"I agree with Pop," Mimi acquiesced. "The normal life is much safer anyway. Now why don't we all go out for a picnic in the park? That'll cheer everyone up."

Suzie nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Eh," Alan shrugged. "It's something to do."

Nancy slurped while holding a cup of hot chocolate, "A delicious picnic sounds great to me, too. And the nice, warm sun would do me some good."

"Nancy," Suzie asked, "why are you drinking hot cocoa in the middle of summer?"

"Because it's f-f-freezing in here," Nancy shivered. "C-C-Could someone turn the air conditioner off, p-p-please?"

"Uh, Nance," Flip reminded, "it's 85 degrees today and the AC is busted, remember? Alan hasn't fixed it yet."

"Then how come I'm….I'm…Ah…Ah…Ah-choo!" Nancy sneezed. "Huh. That's funny. I'm not cold anymore."

"But your cup is," Scooter noticed. "Look!"

Everyone gazed upon Nancy's cup of hot chocolate. It was now frozen solid. What was even more fascinating was that Nancy's hands were glowing purple again. "Hey, my hands!"

Within a matter of seconds, all of the children's hands were glowing again. Even Chu-Chu's paws were glowing again.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Alan.

"We got our powers back! But how?" a confused Anne queried.

"Apparently, we never lost them," the intelligent Tom theorized. "With our training practice and our skirmish with the robotic Dinosauria, we must've just overused them. In addition to that, when we ran out of power, we ran out of energy."

"I get it," Anne figured. "And that's why we passed out after our powers went away."

Tom nodded, "Correct."

"Even so," the wise Chan father cautioned, "it would be best if you resumed your lives ordinarily. Do not use your powers out in public and draw unnecessary attention."

"Yeah, I think Pop's right," the responsible Henry declared. "Unless there's a knife at our throats or something, it would probably be better for us if we never used our powers again."

"Yeah," Suzie agreed. "We don't want another nut job trying to make us his world-dominating tools again."

"Right," Henry added. "But it can't hurt to do a weekly training section in a deserted area, just to keep our powers in check. Is that okay, Pop?"

"I think that would be fine, Henry," Charlie approved.

"Got it," conceded Flip. "Unless we're in danger, we only use our powers on weekly practices."

"Right," Henry concurred.

The Chan Clan quickly got quiet. After they all stared at each other for a few seconds, Stanley spoke, "Starting now?"

"Starting now," Henry happily replied. "To the beach!"

His nine younger siblings were more than happy to comply. "Yay! To the beach!" they resounded.

Charlie Chan could not help but chuckle as his children and Chu-Chu rushed to the Chan Van and headed off to their secluded beach for another training section.

THE END


End file.
